1. Field
This disclosure relates generally to decoders, and more particularly to digital decoders.
2. Related Art
Decoding is a standard operation in the use of digital information. Accordingly, decoders may be replicated many times in a given integrated circuit. The space required for an individual decoder may be comparatively small, but the decoder may be replicated many times to the point where the space is significant. Decoders are very commonly used in memories and accordingly, it is particularly beneficial if the decoder is usable in a memory.
Accordingly there is a need to reduce the size of individual decoders in an integrated circuit.